The Proposal
by Chazaq
Summary: As I stared out to sea I felt rather than saw Percy wasn't near me. For a moment I panicked thinking that him coming back and us winning was a dream and I'd just awoken from crying on the beach. But when I turned around… he was on one knee... and a small box was in his hands…..


Percy:

I was sweating profusely. How would she answer me? Was it too soon after… well you know… it's still hard to say it. But I got to or ill just avoid it. Tartarus. There I said it. Anyways, today was the day. I just hope it is everything they say. I look down at the box in my hand. It's beautiful. What's inside of it that is. Well here goes nothing. And I knocked on the door.

Annabeth:

I hear a knock on the door. That can mean one thing. Percy is here for our date. This is exactly two years since we started dating… and Two months after escaping… That place. Percy can say all he wants we need to talk about it. But, but I just can't. I almost lost him so many times. He'd never sleep always watching over me, give me most of the food when he thought I wasn't looking, and all around did everything to make sure I survived. Not even knowing that without him. I wouldn't want to survive. Romeo and Juliet may be a ridiculous thought, But when I was down there I'd decided I would die with Percy if I lost him. And I almost did. Too many times.

Percy:

She answered the door, and I forgot how to breathe.

Annabeth:

When I opened the door and saw him. All thought left my mind and I stared.

Percy

Finally my brain returned to its job and I started breathing again.

"You look… I can't even…. You look beautiful Annabeth."

She blushed and looked at the ground, "You look handsome, my seaweed brain".

I felt my cheeks turn crimson as I offered my arm. "Shall we?"

Annabeth:

I may have been distracted by his looks, all dressed up in a grey suit with a sea green tie. But I still noticed something was off. He seemed nervous. Maybe even more so than when we announced to Athena we were dating, and that's saying something. He looked like he was prepared to fight Kronos again rather than face my mother and say a few words. I'd smiled and elbowed him saying "don't worry I'll protect you for once" He'd chuckled looked up at the Parthenon and charged in. So I wonder what could possibly be causing him more trouble.

Percy:

I needed to calm down. I was sweating so bad that I was almost making my own little sea as it ran off my body not bothering to stick to my clothes, perks of being the son of Poseidon.

Anyways we were heading out to go eat dinner at a special restaurant that Annabeth had designed into Olympus for visiting demigods and such so they could have a place to spend time safe with other demigods or their parents other than Camp. And the cool thing was is that it had both Greek and Roman food in it.

**A few hours later**

Annabeth:

We'd finished eating and were now headed down to the ocean to walk along the beach. It was lovely here. And I knew it well for I'd cried to myself here while Percy was missing. It helped being by the sea I always felt closer to him. Almost like he was with me, sometimes I would just walk out into the water and as it caressed my skin and face I imagined it was him. As I stared out to sea I felt rather than saw Percy wasn't near me. For a moment I panicked thinking that him coming back and us winning was a dream and I'd just awoken from crying on the beach. But when I turned around… he was on one knee and a small box was in his hands…..

Percy:

I noticed Annabeth staring out to the ocean and thinking. My mother had told me she'd come out here often to be closer to me. I felt terrible for leaving her. I knew now was the perfect time to ask. So I pulled out the box and got down on one knee.

Annabeth:

I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. I was going to cry.

He spoke his voice full of emotion, of our pain and anger of our time spent in the underworld, of our love… the only thing that got us through it. "Annabeth we've known each other for years. Without you I would be dead a thousand times over, and be a thousand times the seaweed brain I already am. No one compares to you, Rachel, not even the Gods themselves could find a better match for me. I love you and would go through hell again for you. I would do anything for you. And I want to spend the rest of my life, as dangerous as it will be, with the one person I know to keep my Achilles heel safe, in whom I would trust my life and all of my friends and family. Annabeth chase… will you marry me."

Percy:

She just stared at me. With tears in her eyes, I thought I'd said to much that perhaps I'd said the wrong words, I shouldn't have mentioned Tartarus this soon. As I felt a tear slide down my cheek I started to close the box and stand up.

Annabeth:

I couldn't speak, my mind was blank except for this Lovely man in front of me confessing his love and all his hopes and asking the question I've been waiting to hear for a year. I saw a tear fall down his cheek as he started closing the box and standing. I tackled him to the ground in a hug Kissing him and putting all of my pent up emotion and all my love into it.

"Yes Percy. Yes. Yes. And a million times yes. I would love to be your Wife."

He smiled that smile only he could capture. And slid the ring on my finger, and I gasped, it was the first time I'd actually looked at it.

It was breathtaking. It said "my Love will tear down the doors of death, and walk through Tartarus for you" in Greek along the band which was Imperial Gold twisted together with some silver metal. It had one large diamond on it and inside you could see a trident crossed with a dagger surrounded by waves.

"Annabeth chase, Love of my life… thank you".


End file.
